hhfandomcom-20200215-history
David Wiley
David Wiley (1929 – February 5, 2007) was a character actor who appeared in several American films and television shows from the 1950s to the first decade of the 21st century, including several episodes of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. He died on Februray 5, 2007 from cancer. Filmography * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (2002) (VG) (voice) * When Time Expires (1997) (TV) * The Dave Thomas Comedy Show (1990) (TV Series) * The Operation (1990) (TV) * Society (1989) * Under the Influence (1986) (TV) * The Other Lover (1985) (TV) * Jagged Edge (1985) * A Touch of Scandal (1984) (TV) * Hambone and Hillie (1984) * Friday the 13th Part III (1982) * Warp Speed (1981) (TV) * Half a House (1979) * How the West Was Won (1977) (mini) (TV mini-series) Notable TV Guest Appearances * The Guardian playing "Floyd Finster" in episode: "Burton & Ernie" (episode # 2.21) 29 April 2003 * Maybe This Time playing "Harold Dundin" in episode: "Judgement Day" (episode # 1.11) 23 December 1995 * Bakersfield P.D. playing "Walter Leeds" in episode: "The Imposter" (episode # 1.2) 21 September 1993 * Night Court playing "Judge Stanfield" in episode: "My Life as a Dog Lawyer" (episode # 9.3) 2 October 1991 * Gat a Life playing "Uncle Brad" in episode: "Chris vs. Donald" (episode # 1.13) 10 February 1991 * Night Court playing "Partner" in episode: "Crossroads: Part 2" (episode # 8.7) 2 November 1990 * Anything But Love playing "Actor" in episode: "Partying Is Such Sweet Sorrow" (episode # 2.17) 14 February 1990 * Dallas playing "Sparks" in episode: "Pride and Prejudice" (episode # 13.6) 20 October 1989 * Falcon Crest playing "Kenneth Horton" in episode: "As Tears Go By" (episode # 7.27) 29 April 1988 * Falcon Crest playing "Kenneth Horton" in episode: "Telling Tales" (episode # 7.26) 22 April 1988 * L.A. Law playing "Judge Paul Peck" in episode: "O Vey! Wilderness!" (episode # 1.20) 2 April 1987 * Highway to Heaven playing "Motel Manager" in episode: "For the Love of Larry" (episode # 3.3) 8 October 1986 * Highway to Heaven playing "Guard" in episode: "Cindy" (episode # 2.4) 23 October 1985 * Hunter playing "Lawrence Duggan" in episode: "Case X" (episode # 2.1) 21 September 1985 * Wildside playing "Fire Captain" in episode: "Don't Keep the Home Fires Burning" (episode # 1.4) 11 April 1985 * Cheers playing "Todd" in episode: "A Ditch in Time" (episode # 3.12) 20 December 1984 * Simon & Simon playing "Sergeant Bryan" in episode: "Fly the Alibi Skies" (episode # 3.5) 27 October 1983 * ABC Weekend Specials playing "Actor" in episode: "All the Money in the World" (episode # 6.4) 19 March 1983 * Hill Street Blues playing "Shop Teacher" in episode: "Moon Over Uranus: The Final Legacy" (episode # 3.16) 10 February 1983 * ABC Weekend Specials playing "Butler" in episode: "Red Room Riddle" (episode # 6.2) 5 February 1983 * St. Elsewhere playing "Mr. Prensky" in episode: "Legionnaires: Part 1" (episode # 1.6) 7 December 1982 * Little House on the Prairie playing "Businessman" in episode: "The Empire Builders" (episode # 9.9) 22 November 1982 * Hill Street Blues playing "Store Owner" in episode: "Rain of Terror" (episode # 3.4) 21 October 1982 * Father Murphy playing "Passenger" in episode: "The Parable of Amanda" (episode # 1.13) 9 February 1982 * Harper Valley PTA playing "Doc Waterman" in episode: "The Life of Reilly" (episode # 1.5) 13 February 1981 * ABC Weekend Specials playing "Mayor" in episode: "The Contest Kid Strikes Again" (episode # 3.1) 22 September 1979 * CHiPs playing "George Price" in episode: "Pressure Point" (episode # 2.16) 20 January 1979 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Radio OperatorReturn" in episode: "The Big Dish" (episode # 4.24) 8 March 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Agent" in episode: "Bad Day in Berlin" (episode # 4.11) 7 December 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Herr Gruber" in episode: "The Top Secret Top Coat" (episode # 2.29) 31 March 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Major Pintz" in episode: "The Swing Shift" (episode # 2.21) 3 February 1967 * Highway Patrol playing "Actor" in episode: "Motorcycle B" (episode # 2.26) 26 April 1957 * Highway Patrol playing "Yeager" in episode: "Magazine Writer" (episode # 2.5) 30 November 1956 External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * David Wiley at the Internet Movie Database Wiley, DavidWiley, DavidWiley, DavidWiley, DavidWiley, DavidWiley, David